Bleach on MSN
by Apple Doodle
Summary: What happens when Hueco Mundo gets MSN? Rating may go up for future chapters.
1. MSN

**I know there are a few msn format suff out there, but this one was inspired by MisaxMisa's Instant Messanger, so a big thanks to you. **

**See if you can guess who is who. Enjoy!**

* * *

MSN:

**CatHazClawz has signed in.**

**CatHazClawz has entered the conversation.**

**SpoonDemon says:**

What sort of crap name is CatHazClaws?

**CatHazClawz says:**

At least it's better than yours.

**SpoonDemon says:**

Whatever.

**Darkness4 has signed in.**

**Darkness4 has entered the conversation.**

**CatHazClaws says:**

Oh look, it's the emo.

**Darkness4 says:**

Trash.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Is that the only insult you know?

**Darkness4 says:**

No.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Cuss me, then.

**Darkness4 says:**

No.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Y?

**Darkness4 says:**

Cbb.

**SpoonDemon says:**

What does cbb mean?

**CatHazClaws says:**

You don't even know what cbb means?

**SpoonDemon says:**

No.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Dude, even the emo knows. It's 'can't be bothered'

**SpoonDemon says:**

Oh. Right.

**SleepyHead has just signed in.**

**SleepyHead has joined the conversation.**

**SleepyHead says:**

Hi.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Hey.

**SpoonDemon says:**

I didn't know u had msn.

**SleepyHead says:**

Yeah. Lilyinette made me get it.

**SpoonDemon says:**

Oh. Cool.

**SharkGirl3 has just signed in.**

**SharkGirl3 has joined the conversation.**

**Sharkgirl3 says:**

Hi.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Y did u call yourself that?

**Sharkgirl3 says:**

Because.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Because what?

**Sharkgirl3 says:**

Because.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Arrrrghhhhhh! I hate it when girls do that!

**SpoonDemon says:**

Dude, she obviously called herself that coz of her resurrection.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Oh. I knew that.

**Einstyn has just signed in.**

**Einstyn has joined the conversation.**

**CatHazClaws says:**

Dude, u spelled Einstein wrong.

**Einstyn says:**

I know. I put the 'y' in for effect.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Y?

**Einstyn says:**

Yes, the y in the name.

**CatHazClaws says:**

No, I mean y as in why?

**Einstyn says:**

Oh, coz I thought it sounded cool.

**CatHazClaws says:**

It doesn't.

**Einstyn says:**

Shut up.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Whatever.

**Strawberries&Cream has just signed in.**

**Strawberries&Cream has joined the conversation.**

**CatHazClaws says:**

Who r u?

**Strawberries&Cream says:**

Ichigo.

**CatHazClaws says:**

But ur a shinigami! How the hell did u join our conversation?

**Strawberries&Cream says:**

Oh, Nel gave me ur emails and I added u, remember. U accepted.

**CatHazClaws says:**

Oh, yeah.

**CatHazClaws says:**

So what's with the screen name?

**Strawberries&Cream says:**

Huh? Oh, crap. Rukia hacked my account again. Hang on I'll change it.

**HollowSlayer1 says:**

How's this?

**SpoonDemon says:**

That's not cool, man.

**HollowSlayer1 says:**

Oh, right. Soz. I forgot u guys were hollows.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What about this?

**CatHazClaws says:**

Isn't that what Getsuga Tenshou means?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yeah.

**SleepyHead says:**

Meh. It's a bit long, but it's better than HollowSlayer.

**Cappy4Eva has just signed in.**

**Chappy4Eva has joined the conversation.**

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Ichigo, who're u talking 2?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

The espada.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Cool.

**SpoonDemon says:**

Hu's Chappy4Eva?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Rukia.

**SpoonDemon says:**

Oh, right. Hi.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Hi.

**RedPineapple has just signed in.**

**RedPineapple has joined the conversation.**

**RedPineapple says:**

Hi guys.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Hi.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hu's CatHazClawz?

**CatHazClaws says:**

Grimmjow.

**RedPineapple says:**

Espada 6?

**CatHazClaws says:**

Yep.

**RedPineapple says:**

Cool. I didn't know they had MSN in Hueco Mundo.

**Einstyn says:**

We didn't, but then Gin bugged me for 3 days straight so in the end I fixed it up for him.

**RedPineapple says:**

Cool. So where is Gin, if this whole thing was his idea?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has joined the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi everybody!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Speak of the devil

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oh, we were just talking about u, and how getting MSN was ur idea.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh, cool, yeah.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hey, is RedPineapple Renji?

**RedPineapple says:**

Yep.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I thought so. U really do look like a red pineapple!

**RedPineapple says:**

I do not!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Do too. If you didn't, then y did u call yourself that?

**RedPineapple says:**

I have a t-shirt that says it.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hu gave u the t-shirt?

**RedPineapple says:**

Umm… Rangiku, I think.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah, I taught her well. Even Ran-chan thinks ur a pineapple!

**RedPineapple says:**

Shut up! I g2g now anyway.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Awwwwwww… I hurt the ickle pineapple's feelings.

**RedPineapple has left the conversation.**

**RedPineapple has signed out.**

**HatN'Clogs has just signed in.**

**HatN'Clogs has entered the conversation.**

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Hello everybody!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Urahara-san! I didn't know u had MSN!

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Of course I do. I'm the technology man, after all.

**Einstyn says:**

I thought I was the technology man.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Nu-uh. Urahara-san is way better than u.

**Einstyn says:**

How do u know? You've never even met me.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I don't need 2. Everybody knows that even though he ACTS like an idiot, Urahara-san is, like, the smartest dude around.

**HatN'Clogs says:**

I never knew you valued me so highly.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Whatever.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Ichigo! There's a hollow down by the park. I'm gonna go deal with it. U coming?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yep. Sure.

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Good luck!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has left the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has signed out.**

**Chappy4Eva has left the conversation.**

**Chappy4Eva has signed out.**

**Einstyn says:**

I'd better go too. I'm really behind on 1 of my experiments.

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Good luck with that.

**Einstyn says:**

Shut up, Mr technology man.

**Einstyn has left the conversation.**

**Einstyn has signed out.**

**CatHazClawz says:**

Hey, emo.

**Darkness4 says:**

What?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Isn't Yammy on a mission in the human world for something?

**Darkness4 says:**

Yes. Why?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Could he by any chance be in the park?

**Darkness4 says:**

Probably.

**CatHazClawz says:**

It's just, Ichigo and Rukia sensed a 'hollow' in the park, and went to deal with it.

**Darkness4 says:**

Crap.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Should we go…?

**Darkness4 says:**

Yes.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Bye guys! We're gonna go save Yammy's ass.

**CatHazClawz has left the conversation.**

**CatHazClawz has signed out.**

**Darkness4 has left the conversation.**

**Darkness4 has signed out.**

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Lol. This should be quite amusing.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Wanna go watch?

**HatN'Clogs says:**

Sure. I have popcorn.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll do another chapter if you want. Review and tell me!**


	2. Censored

**SharkGirl3 has just signed in.**

**SharkGirl3 has entered the conversation.**

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Hey, have you heard from Grimmjow or Ulquiorra yet?

**SleepyHead says: **

No. Why?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

They've been gone 4 a really long time.

**SleepyHead says:**

Maybe Yammy ate them.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Nah. I dunno about Ulquiorra, but I bet Grimmjow would taste really bad.

**SleepyHead says:**

You're right. He probably tastes like cat litter.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Lol. Yeah.

**CatHazClawz has just signed in.**

**CatHazClawz has just entered the conversation. **

**CatHazClawz says:**

Were you guys just talking about me?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

No.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oh, ok. I just had the feeling that u were.

**Darkness4 has just signed in.**

**Darkness4 had entered the conversation.**

**Darkness4 says:**

Grimmjow, you trash. You just stood there when Yammy started sucking my head, and then walked off.

**CatHazClawz says:**

What? It's not my problem who Yammy decides 2 eat.

**SleepyHead says:**

Meh, it was obvious he was gonna eat Ulquiorra.

**Darkness4 says:**

Why?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Would you want to eat Grimmjow?

**Darkness4 says:**

Fair point.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Hey! Was that an insult?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Maybe.

**CatHazClawz says:**

F*** U!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Ha! You got censored!

**CatHazClawz says:**

How the f*** did that happen?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Ha! It happened again!

**SleepyHead says:**

Are all of us censored?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Dunno. Try it out.

**SleepyHead says:**

F*** Sh** B******

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Yep. We are.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Who's f***ing smart idea was it to put censors on our MSN?

**Einstyn has just signed in.**

**Einstyn has entered the conversation.**

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Why are our conversations censored?

**Einstyn says:**

Oh, Aizen-sama requested it.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Why the f*** would he do that?

**Einstyn says:**

Dunno. Ask him.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

And Grimmjow, stop constantly swearing. It really looses its affect when it's censored.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Whatever.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has just signed in.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hi guys.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Hi.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Ichigo, bad news.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Aizen's censored our MSN.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Seriously?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Yep.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hahahaha! … Wait, does that mean mine's censored too?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Dunno. Try it out.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

F*** B****** Sh**

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Yep. You're censored too.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Crap.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Lol. At least we can say crap. Hear that Grimmjow? That's your new swear word!

**CatHazClawz says:**

'Crap u' doesn't have the same effect.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Lol. You'll have to say 'crapping hell', too.

**CatHazClawz says:**

No way. I can still say 'bloody hell', right?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Yeah. That's not censored.

**SleepyHead says:**

I wonder why?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Probably coz it can mean 'covered in blood', and being espada, you're very likely to have conversations about that stuff.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Wow. The strawberry actually has some good reasoning.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Shut up.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

So, where's Rukia?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Out shopping with Rangiku, I think.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Awesome.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Lol! That was SO funny!

**CatHazClawz says:**

What was?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

When Yammy tried to eat Ulquiorra's head, of course.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

What actually happened in the park, anyway?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Well, Yammy tried 2 kill Ichigo, after the time he cut off his arm, so then it was 2 on 1 – Ichigo & Rukia vs Yammy. But then Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came and Grimmjow tried 2 smash Ichigo, white Ulquiorra freed Yammy from a chunk of ice from Rukia's sword. Then Yammy started dribbling on Ulquiorra's head, before eating it. It was soooooooooo funny. Even Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped fighting in order to watch. It was great. Urahra and I had popcorn.

**SleepyHead says:**

Where'd you get the popcorn?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Urahara's shop.

**SleepyHead says:**

Cool.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Hey, Ulquiorra, how'd you manage 2 escape?

**Darkness4 says:**

I ceroed him.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

U serious?

**Darkness4 says:**

Yeah. He didn't die, tho.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

What a pity

**CatHazClawz says:**

Ha! No 1 likes Yammy!!!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Lol

**SleepyHead says:**

So what was it like? Getting eaten by Yammy.

**Darkness4 says:**

I don't want 2 talk about it.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

That bad, huh?

**Darkness4 says:**

Yup. The memory of the inside of his mouth has scarred me 4 life. I swear there was something MOVING stuck between his teeth.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Ewww! Gross!

**WatermelonIce has just signed in.**

**WatermelonIce has entered the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

Hi.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Is that u, Toushiro?

**WatermelonIce says:**

It's not 'Toushiro' it's Captain Hitsugaya!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yep. That's definitely him.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yay! It's the little 10th squad captain! Hi!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Do I really want 2 know hu that is?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Nope.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

It's your old pal Gin of course!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Old pal?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yeah! The two of us were best buddies before I left. We were in the 'silver hair' club with Ukitake, remember?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Gin, that never happened. And there is no silver hair club.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Anyway, I didn't know u had MSN, Toushiro.

**WatermelonIce says:**

It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! And Rangiku bugged me 2 get it.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Cool.

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**Iamgod says:**

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this new 'MSN'.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Aizen?!

**Iamgod says:**

The one and only.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

YOU have MSN?

**Iamgod says:**

Of course. If my dear espada have it, then of course I will too, in order to check up on my little darlings.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

How come u censored it?

**Iamgod says:**

Well I wouldn't want my little ones using fowl language, would I?

**CatHazClawz says:**

We're not ur f***in kids!

**Iamgod says:**

Now now, Grimmjow. What did I just say about swearing? But you're quite right. Not all of you are my children. Gin can be the uncle.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Woohoo!

**CatHazClawz says:**

That still makes me ur kid when I AM NOT!

**Iamgod says:**

Of course you are. I created you.

**CatHazClawz says:**

…

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

So, in your creepy little family; Aizen is the father, Tousen and Gin are the uncles, the espada are the kids… then who's the mother?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

The Hyogyoku I guess, as that helped create us too.

**CatHazClawz says:**

What?! You mean this crazy family crap actually makes sense to you?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

I don't agree with it, but yes, it does make sense.

**SleepyHead says:**

Yeah. I mean, what's to get? It's really simple, actually.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Stop making me feel stupid!

**Darkness4 says:**

But you are stupid.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Shut up!

**Iamgod says:**

Stop bickering, my children.

**CatHazClawz says:**

I am NOT ur f***ing son!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh stop arguing, Grimmy-chan. You're not gonna win no matter how hard u try.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Easy for you to say. YOU get to be the uncle…. Wait, WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Grimmy-chan.

**CatHazClawz says:**

If u call me that 1 more time, I swear I'll march down the hall and rip ur head off!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

How do u know I'm not somewhere else, using the laptop?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Coz I can sense ur reatsu.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah, you go me. Ok, what about Grimm-kitty?

**CatHazClawz says:**

NO!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

No need 2 get upset. I was only asking.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Ok, this is getting WAY too crazy. I'm gonna go catch up on my paperwork.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Awwww. Ur so boring! All u do is paperwork!

**WatermelonIce says:**

That's coz I actually DO my paperwork, instead of making my vice-captain do everything.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I never made Kira do TOO much paperwork.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Whatever.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Hey, heard u hav 2 do ur paperwork, your vice-captain's, all the 5th squad's paperwork, AND the 11th squad's, too.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Wow! No wonder ur stuck in the office all day! I swear, forcing a kid 2 do so so much is child-abuse! U should call the NSPCC!

**WatermelonIce says:**

What's that?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Doesn't matter.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Grimmjow, ur not even a shinigami, so how did u know what paperwork I do?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oh, Rangiku told me on Facebook.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

FACEBOOK?! U GUYS HAVE FACEBOOK?!

* * *

**Yay! I did another chapter. Yeah, if you want me to write another one, then tell me in your reviews and I will. **


	3. Wrath

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has just signed in.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hi guys

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Hi

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Where r all the espada?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Oh, they had 2 go 2 a meeting with Aizen or something.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Cool. So who else is online?

**QuincyPride says:**

I am.

**RedPineapple says:**

And me.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Cool. Is Toushiro here?

**WatermelonIce says:**

It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I'll take that as a yes.

**RedPineapple says:**

Ne, Hitsugaya taicho?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Yes, Abarai?

**RedPineapple says:**

How many of the other squads have an Internet connection?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Well, obviously 6th and 10th. 12th does, coz Mayuri was the one hu set it up 4 us. I think 11th did, but they broke it. Other than that, I don't know.

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh, ok.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Lol. I can't imagine Kenpachi bothering to actually type at a computer!

**RedPineapple says:**

Ha! Yeah!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hey guys!

**RedPineapple says:**

Hi Rangiku.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Matsumoto! I thought I told u to stay in the office until you'd actually done some paperwork!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah, crap. I didn't think you had MSN, taicho.

**WatermelonIce says:**

U were the one that made me get it!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh yeah.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi everyone!

**RedPineapple says:**

Hi.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hu's 'SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound'?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yay! Ran-chan! Ur screen name is almost the same as mine! We think so much alike!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

GIN?!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yup.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

You mean to say, that you abandoned me to join Aizen, and haven't contacted me since, WHEN U HAVE MSN?!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah… I can explain!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

U didn't even have the decency 2 add me!

**RedPineapple says:**

Awkward.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Not helping, Renji.

**RedPineapple says:**

Soz.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Gin, u have my number, right?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yeah…

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Well you are going to call that number right now, and we're going to have a NICE LONG TALK. Ok?

**RedPineapple says:**

Ha! U r like, so dead, Gin.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

*Death glare*

**RedPineapple says:**

Should I just shut up now?

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

That would be preferable.

**RedPineapple says:**

K.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Gin, I don't hear that phone ringing…

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'm right on it! I'm gonna go call u right now

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has signed out.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has signed out.**

**CatHazClawz has just signed in.**

**CatHazClawz has joined the conversation.**

**CatHazClawz says:**

Man, that meeting was boring…

**CatHazClawz says:**

Why do I get the feeling I've just missed something?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Rangiku just found out Gin had MSN but didn't add her.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Ouch. Rangiku's that shinigami chick that Gin has a crush on, right?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Something like that.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Wait, hang on, Gin was online? That's not possible. He was in the meeting with us, and that literally just finished. The last time I saw him he was calling someone on his cell just as we left.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

That's odd. He signed in ages ago.

**RedPineapple says:**

That dude is FREAKY! He can be in 2 places at once!

**WatermelonIce says:**

U guys are so thick. He has Internet on his phone, so he was probably online during the meeting.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Oh.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oh.

**RedPineapple says:**

My bad.

**TheMightyKon-Sama has just signed in.**

**TheMightyKon-Sama has entered the conversation.**

**TheMightyKon-Sama says:**

Hi guys!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

KON?!

**QuincyPride says:**

How r u online at the same time as Ichigo and Rukia?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yeah. I only have 1 pc in my room, and Rukia's using the laptop.

**TheMightyKon-Sama says:**

Oh, I'm using ur dad's computer.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

How? He always keeps his room locked.

**TheMightyKon-Sama says:**

I came in through the window.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

That's breaking and entering!

**TheMightyKon-Sama says:**

No it's not. I didn't break anything.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Whatever. Just don't get caught. And delete the history when you're done, ok?

**TheMightyKon-Sama says:**

Sure.

**SharkGirl3 has just signed in.**

**SharkGirl3 has entered the conversation.**

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Grimmjow, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE 2 MY ROOM?!

**CatHazClawz says:**

How do u know it was me?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Ha! So you're admitting it!

**CatHazClawz says:**

No I'm not!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Generally, when someone says 'how do you KNOW it was me' instead of 'why do you think it was me' that person is guilty.

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Exactly. How come the only intelligent person here is a 10 year old?

**WatermelonIce says:**

I AM NOT 10!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Oh, soz. You look it, that's all.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Easy mistake to make. I thought Toushiro was a 10-year-old 2 when I first met him.

**WatermelonIce says:**

It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! And I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A 10 YEAR OLD!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Yes u do.

**WatermelonIce says:**

I DO NOT!

**RedPineapple says:**

Hate 2 say it, Hitsugaya-taicho, but you kinda do.

**WatermelonIce says:**

I do not look like a 10 year old! I have the physical age of at least 12!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

That's not much of a difference.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Shut up!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Awwww! The ickle kiddie's all angry!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Right, that's it! I need 2 go beat up somebody… maybe I'll go visit 11th division…

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Isn't 6th closer? (Cough, cough Renji)

**WatermelonIce says:**

Why, yes, Kurosaki. Perhaps I'll go pay a little visit to Abarai instead.

**RedPineapple says:**

Wait, what did I ever do to you?

**WatermelonIce says:**

U called me a little kid jus now.

**WatermelonIce has left the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce has just signed out.**

**RedPineapple says:**

Noooooooooooooooooooo! He's coming 2 get me!

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Good luck.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Awwww, poor Renji. Poor Gin, too. Having to suffer Matsumoto's wrath.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	4. Smileys

**RedPineapple has just signed in.**

**RedPineapple has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Ha! Renji! You're alive!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Ok guys, pay up.

**CatHazClawz says:**

No way! How did that twerp survive?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yeah, thanks a lot, Renji. You just cost me 50 yen.

**RedPineapple says:**

What d'you mean? Wait, WERE U GUYS BETTING ON WHETHER I'D SURVIVE?!

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Maybe.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Whatever. I didn't loose anything good.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Ne, Tia, are you sure you want that Chappy doll I bet?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

Nah. You keep it.

**RedPineapple says:**

You bet AGAINST me, Rukia! How could you?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Because in the laws of logic, Hitsugaya-taicho should have wiped the floor with you. Speaking of which, how did you survive?

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh, he never turned up. I wonder why…

**WatermelonIce has just signed in.**

**WatermelonIce has entered the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

Hi guys.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

How come you didn't flatten Renji?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Oh, I was going to. But on the way to the 6th squad barracks, I ran into Ohmaeda…

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Lol. Enough said.

**RedPineapple says:**

Ha! How badly did u mash him up?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Who's Ohmaeda again?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

The 2nd squad vice-captain.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hmmm… Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

**RedPineapple says:**

He's the fat ugly one that's always eating that follows Soi Fon around.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Oh! Him!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hey, speaking of people getting pummelled, how bad did Rangiku get you Gin?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yeah, she yelled at me all right. Ran-chan's so cute when she's angry… :)

**RedPineapple says:**

So basically, it had no effect at all?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yep. :)

**RedPineapple says:**

U can B so cruel sometimes…

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I know. :)

**CatHazClawz says:**

Nah, he's just really irritating and creepy.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'm both of those too. :)

**RedPineapple says:**

You don't need to use the smiley emoticon at the end of every sentence, you know.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

What a great idea, Renji-kun! Why don't I use a smiley emoticon at the end of every sentence! :)

**RedPineapple says:**

You… you…

**WatermelonIce says:**

Just ignore him, Abarai. He's just trying 2 mess with you.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Awww… are you tryin' 2 spoil my fun, little 10th squad captain? :)

**WatermelonIce says:**

I'm not little!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Ugh, don't start that again. You ARE little, Toushiro. Get over it.

**WatermelonIce says:**

It's captain Hitsugaya to you!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hey, Gin?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yes? :)

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What colour are your eyes? You always close them, so I've never seen them.

**CatHazClawz says:**

They're blue.

**RedPineapple says:**

No, I heard they were red.

**Chappy4Eva says:**

I always thought they were purple.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Purple?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Yeah, like his hair.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

MY HAIR IS NOT PURPLE!!! :(

**RedPineapple says:**

Ha! You didn't put a smiley on the end!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

It was a frownie. It still counts. :)

**RedPineapple says:**

I hate u.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I know. :)

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Anyway, your hair IS purple.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Is not. :(

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Is too. It's silver like your name, with hints of lilac and lavender woven in like bluebells in a grassy clearing…

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Awwww! Ruki-chan! That was so poetic! Are you by any chance in love with me? :)

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Ewww! No!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hmph. Whatever. I don't need your love. At least Ran-chan still loves me :)

**RedPineapple says:**

Nuh-uh. She's completely over you. She told me while she was drunk.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

While she was drunk?! Then it must be true! :(

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Your logic is confusing, as always.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

What am I gonna do? Ran-chan doesn't love me anymore! :(

**RedPineapple says:**

Dude, she probably hated you from the moment you betrayed Soul Society.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why, Kami-sama, why? Without Ran-chan's love, I can't go on! Right, that's it. I'm gonna go borrow Ulquiorra's eyeliner and razors…

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Wait, Ulquiorra actually has razors?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Yep. There're 3 in his top left drawer, and 1 in that weird mask-helmet-thing.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Wow. He really IS an emo, then.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, what d'you need eyeliner for? U always close ur eyes all the time anyway.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hmmm… you're right. Maybe I'll die my hair black instead. :)

**CatHazClawz says:**

But we don't have any hair dye in Hueco Mundo.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh. Then, Ichigo… Will u buy me some black hair dye from one of those real-world stores? :)

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

No.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'll pay you. :)

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

How much?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Double however much the dye is worth. :)

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Deal.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Ne, Gin?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Mmm? :)

**CatHazClawz says:**

You're acting awfully cheerful for someone who's about 2 go emo

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh, I'm acting depressed all right. :)

**CatHazClawz says:**

How?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'm not smiling. :)

**RedPineapple says:**

Seriously? OMG!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Renji, did u just say OMG?

**RedPineapple says:**

Yeah. So?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Never mind.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Hey, Gin, how come if you're not smiling, u still use the smiley emoticon all the time?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

To annoy Renji. :)

**RedPineapple says:**

Why you…

**SpoonDemon has just signed in.**

**SpoonDemon has entered the conversation. **

**SpoonDemon says:**

Grimmjow, I have the sake…

**CatHazClawz says:**

Excellent. I'll brb, guys.

**CatHazClawz is away and may not reply.**

**SpoonDemon is away and may not reply.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What the hell was that all about?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Don't know. Don't care. I'm gonna go catch up on my paperwork…

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Again. :)

**WatermelonIce says:**

Shut up. Anyway, see ya!

**WatermelonIce has left the conversation. **

**WatermelonIce has signed out.**

**CatHazClawz says:**

We're back!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

That was quick. Where'd u go?

**CatHazClawz says:**

You'll see. Any minute… now!

**Darkness4 has just signed in.**

**Darkness4 has entered the conversation.**

**Darkness4 says:**

Yo, wazzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuup

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

?

**Darkness4 says:**

Yay! It's Berry-chan! I luv u Berry-chan!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Berry-chan?

**Darkness4 says:**

Coz ur a cute lil strawberry! X3

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

…

**Darkness4 says:**

I'M BATMAN!!!!

**RedPineapple says:**

Dude, what's wrong with you?

**Darkness4 says:**

I drank sum funny tasting tea & now I feel all zingy-zangy-zongy! XD

**RedPineapple says:**

Zingy. Zangy. Zongy. Riiight.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Funny tasting? Grimmjow, did you spike his tea?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Maybe.

**RedPineapple says:**

Y?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Coz it's funny.

**RedPineapple says:**

Fair enough.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ne, Ulqui-chan, can I have ur razors? :)

**Darkness4 says:**

Sure! U can have dem aaaawwwlllllllll!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Thanks :)

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Gin, r u seriously gonna go emo?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

'course. I'm gonna go get those razors right now. :)

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed out.**

**Darkness4 says:**

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What?

**Darkness4 says:**

Tousen took away my awesome tea!

**RedPineapple says:**

At least Tousen has some sense.

**Darkness4 says:**

Nuh-uh. He doesn't know it's special. He said Aizen-sama had run out.

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh, ok.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Wait, doesn't that mean Aizen's gonna drink the tea?

**CatHazClawz says:**

So?

**RedPineapple says:**

U just spiked it, remember?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oh Sh**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Ha! U got censored again!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Shut up.

**Darkness4 says:**

OWWW! I just fell off my chair.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

How?

**Darkness4 says:**

I woz trying 2 sit like L from death Note.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Ha! You'd make a brilliant L!

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**Iamgod says:**

Hellooooooo all my loveable children! :3

**CatHazClawz says:**

I AM NOT UR F***IN KID!!!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

U got censored again.

**Iamgod says:**

Yay! Ichigo! What a wonderful child! Ah, I know. I think I'll adopt you!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

No f***ing way!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Ha! This time YOU got censored!

**Iamgod says:**

Grimmy-chan! Don't be mean to your brother!

**CatHazClawz says:**

…

**Iamgod says:**

Now who wants ice-cream? And pink ponies?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Wtf?

**Iamgod says:**

YAYZ FOR SPARKLY UNICORNS!!!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

…

**RedPineapple says:**

Aizen, did u by any chance drink that tea Tousen gave u?

**Iamgod says:**

Yep.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Aizen's drunk. We're screwed.

**Iamgod says:**

Ne, is Momo-chan here?

**RedPineapple says:**

Um, no.

**Iamgod says:**

Awww. I miss my little Momo-chan. She's just so pwetty…

**RedPineapple says:**

…

**Iamgod says:**

I LOVE MY MOMO-CHAN!!!!!

**RedPineapple says:**

He is SO lucky Hitsugaya-taicho isn't here right now.

**WatermelonIce has just signed in.**

**WatermelonIce has joined the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

Hi. I'm back.

**Iamgod says:**

Shiro-chan! HI! Do u know where little Momo-chan is? I just loooooooove Momo-chan soooooooo much!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Ban-kai.

**Iamgod says:**

I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

**WatermelonIce has left the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce has signed out.**

**RedPineapple says:**

Aizen, ur screwed.

* * *

**Yay! Thankyou so much to everyone that's reviewed so far! Feel free to suggest any idead you have for the next chapter, because i'm kinda stuck :P.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Edit: Sorry the smileys didn't come up the first time I posted this. Hopefully I've fixed it now...**


	5. Shopping

**AppleDoodle says:**

I don't own Bleach... sadly.

* * *

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**Iamgod says:**

Ugh… for some reason I've got a terrible headache….

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Haha! Souske-chan's got a hangover!

**Iamgod says:**

Hangover?

**CatHasClawz says:**

Yeah, dude, you got WASTED last night.

**Iamgod says:**

Really? I don't remember having any alcohol

**CatHasClawz says:**

There was sake in your tea

**Iamgod says:**

Oh… Wait! WHO SPIKED MY TEA?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think it was Tousen.

**Iamgod says:**

It WAS him that gave it to me… Tousen is SO dead!

**Iamgod has left the conversation. **

**Iamgod has signed out.**

**CatHasClawz says:**

But it was me. Tousen didn't do anything…

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I know.

**CatHasClawz says:**

Then why…?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Because it _wasn't _Tousen.

**CatHasClawz says:**

You really are evil, Gin.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I know XD Besides, he deserved it.

**CatHasClawz says:**

Fair point.

**RedPineapple has just signed in.**

**RedPineapple has entered the conversation.**

**RedPineapple says:**

Hi.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi Pineapple-chan

**RedPineapple says:**

Don't call me that!

**CatHasClawz says:**

Lol

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, Gin?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yes?

**RedPineapple says:**

Are you still an emo?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Well, Kurosaki-kun hasn't given me the hair dye yet, and Ulquiorra won't let me borrow his razors :(

**CatHasClawz says:**

Why not?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Coz he was drunk when he said I could.

**CatHasClawz says:**

Oh yeah…

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has just signed in.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hi guys

**RedPineapple says:**

Hi

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Do u have the hair dye u said you'd get me?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Oh, yeah. I just bought it. The stupid guy at the shop thought I was buying it for myself.

**RedPineapple says:**

So? Generally when u buy something, people will guess it's for yourself. What's the big deal?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

He congratulated me on getting rid of my 'horrific' hair colour.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hahahahaha! The shop-dude hates ur orange hair!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Shut up.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

So can I come round yours and pick up the dye, then?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yeah, sure.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Problem is; I only have a credit card to pay you with, as we have different currency to those in the world of the living.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

That's ok – there are loads of cash points where I live.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

K

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I should warn u, though, that hair dye cost a lot. And you're paying twice the price, remember?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

That's ok – It's not my credit card.

**RedPineapple says:**

Whose is it, then?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Aizen's.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Ah, well in that case, I know a few good tech stores in Karukara. Why don't you but an iPod or an Xbox or something while you're there?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Great idea! Maybe I can get some razors there, too.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Cool. Come over whenever.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has left the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang has signed out.**

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**Iamgod says:**

Tousen is now buried up to his head in sand.

**CatHasClawz says:**

Good 4 you! U really showed him that nobody messes with u!

**Iamgod says:**

Yeah, well I am very good at discipline.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Always have been.

**LittlePeach has just signed in.**

**LittlePeach has entered the conversation.**

**Iamgod says:**

Hello Hinamori-kun.

**LittlePeach says:**

Aizen-taicho!

**Iamgod says:**

How are you?

**LittlePeach says:**

I'm f-fine… But, Aizen-taicho, were those things you said yesterday true?

**Iamgod says:**

What things?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Last night we all had a nice little chat about your feelings, remember?

**Iamgod says:**

?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

And, well, the things you said were just so beautiful, I just HAD to email them to Momo-chan here.

**Iamgod says:**

Gin, what things?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Here, I'll show you:

"Ne, is Momo-chan here? Awww. I miss my little Momo-chan. She's just so pwetty… I LOVE MY MOMO-CHAN! I just loooooooove Momo-chan soooooooo much!"

**LittlePeach says:**

Aizen-taicho, did you really say those wonderful things about me?

**Iamgod says:**

I… I…

**LittlePeach says:**

Oh I'm so glad you admitted how you feel about me taicho! Tell you what, why don't we go on a date some time? I mean, I haven't completely forgiven you for stabbing me and abandoning me… but if it was all for love, then I'd be happy to work things out!

**Iamgod says:**

Well…

**LittlePeach says:**

Great! I'll meet you at 7pm at that lovely sushi restaurant in the world of the living – the one you took me to once to celebrate me becoming your fukutaicho, remember?

**Iamgod says:**

I…

**LittlePeach says:**

Well that's settled! See you there!

**LittlePeach has left the conversation.**

**LittlePeach has signed out.**

**Iamgod says:**

Did that just happen?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yep!

**RedPineapple says:**

Just don't break her heart, ok? Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!

**RedPineapple has left the conversation.**

**RedPineapple has signed out.**

**WatermelonIce has just signed in.**

**WatermelonIce has entered the conversation.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

Hi.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Shiro-chan! Guess what?

**WatermelonIce says:**

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Guess what?

**WatermelonIce says:**

What?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Aizen's got a date!

**WatermelonIce says:**

With who?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Momo-chan. They're going to a restaurant together tonight.

**WatermelonIce says:**

WHAT?

**Iamgod says:**

I have to go now…

**WatermelonIce says:**

AIZEN!

**Iamgod has left the conversation.**

**Iamgod has signed out.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

I'm gonna kill him!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I gotta go get my hair dye off Ichigo, and then we're going shopping!

**WatermelonIce says:**

You? Shopping? With Kurosaki?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yep.

**WatermelonIce says:**

O-Kay then.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Bye-bye!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has signed out.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi!

**WatermelonIce says:**

I assume that since you have time to talk on here then the paperwork is done?

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah, crap. Hello taicho…

**WatermelonIce says:**

Matsumoto, IS the paperwork done?

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Umm… almost. I'm just finishing up now…

**WatermelonIce says:**

Well it'd better be done by the time I get back.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Sure… Anyway, where is everybody?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Well, I don't know about everyone else, but Aizen's running from me and Ichigo and Gin are shopping.

**CatHasClawz says:**

Hey, I'm still here!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Shut up, Grimmjow.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ichigo and Gin are SHOPPING?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Apparently so.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

That's strange…

**WatermelonIce says:**

Yes, I wouldn't have figured either of them were the shopping types either.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

No, I meant it's strange they didn't invite me! Everyone knows I'm the BEST at shopping!

**WatermelonIce says:**

If by 'the best' you mean that you are constantly squandering our division's budget on useless items of clothing that you never even wear, then…

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

WHY DIDN'T THEY INVITE ME? I'm their friend, aren't I?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Well you _did_ make Gin go emo…

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

What?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Nothing… Maybe you should go join them.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yeah! I'm sure they'll be happy to see me.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Okay, well as soon as you've finished your paperwork, I give you permission to go to the world of the living and join them.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Thanks taicho!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Just don't spend any more of the division's money. If you want to buy anything, make Ichimaru pay.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ok! The paperwork's done, so I'm gonna go. Bye!

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has signed out.**

**WatermelonIce says:**

I bet she hasn't finished that paperwork at all…

BeautifulPeacock5 has just signed in. BeautifulPeacock5 has entered the conversation.

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Hi everyone ^ ^

**WatermelonIce says:**

So they managed to fix the 11th squad's Internet, then?

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Yep.

**BALDY has just signed in.**

**BALDY has entered the conversation.**

**BALDY says:**

Hey guys.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Nice screen name.

**BALDY says:**

Huh? … Oh crap! Yachiru hacked my account again!

**WatermelonIce says:**

Again? You mean Yachiru has hacked your account multiple times?

**BALDY says:**

Shut up. That girl is SNEAKY…. Damn! I can't change it back!

**WatermelonIce says:**

You mean your name's stuck like that?

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Lol

**BALDY says:**

Yep, it's stuck. Why did that girl have to be friends with Kurotsuchi Nemu?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Haha, if she got Nemu to lock your settings, then you're never changing it back.

**BALDY says:**

I know *sigh* Oh well, it could be worse…

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

How?

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn has just signed in.**

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn has entered the conversation.**

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Hey.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Kenpachi?

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Yeah.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Why…?

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Yachiru.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Oh.

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Ah, Ikkaku, now I see how it could be worse…

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Oh shut up.

DecapitatedBunny11 has just signed in.

**DecapitatedBunny11 has entered the conversation.**

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Hi!

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Yachiru?

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Yep! D'ya like my skreen name? I thawt ov it myself!

**BALDY says:**

It's very… unique.

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Thanku Cue-ball! Ne, iz Ichi here?

**WatermelonIce says:**

No, he's shopping.

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Ooh! I wanna go shoppin!

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Sorry, I can't take you. I'm busy.

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Den I'll go wiv Ichi!

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

Fine. Just don't eat too many sweets… Remember what happened last time?

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Yay! Im gonna go find Ichi!

**DecapitatedBunny11 has left the conversation.**

**DecapitatedBunny11 has signed out.**

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn says:**

See ya. I'm gonna go kill something…

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn has left the conversation.**

**Sparkly*Rainbow*Unicorn has signed out.**

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

D'you think she'll be all right on her own?

**WatermelonIce says:**

Are you kidding? It's Ichigo I'm worried about.

**BeautifulPeacock5 says:**

Fair point. She'll probably end up spending all his money, too.

**WatermelonIce says:**

Nah, it's ok – Gin's paying.

**CatHasClawz says:**

With Aizen's credit-card…

* * *

**AppleDoodle says:**

Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far! By the way, I'm open to any suggestions and requests for what to happen next.

Anyway, please review, as your oppinion really matters!


	6. Hairdryer

**AppleDoodle says:**

This chapter's dedicated to NijiNoNeko - thanks Neko-chan ^^

Btw, this one is completely full of crack. Be warned...

* * *

**Sakura666 has just signed in.**

**Sakura666 has entered the conversation.**

**RedPineapple says:**

Taicho? I didn't know u had MSN

**Sakura666 says:**

Since our entire squad has access, I would have thought it natural that I too would have this 'MSN'.

**RedPineapple says:**

I suppose so….

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hey Byakuya!

**Sakura666 says:**

I told you not to address me so informally.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Meh, whatever. Anyway, I was gonna say u should really change your screenname – especially the '666' part.

**Sakura666 says:**

Why? I like the number 6. It is the number of my squad, and I am very proud of it.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I know that. It's just that in many cultures, the number 666 is the sign of the devil or something.

**Sakura666 says:**

… Oh.

**Sakura6666 says:**

Is this better?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I guess. But you do know Sakura is a girl's name, right?

**Sakura6666 says:**

Sakura is the name of the tree the petals in my Senbonzakura are from. Please do not insult my pride by writing off that word as simply a 'girl's name', as it holds much more meaning than that.

**RedPineapple says:**

Yeah dude, u don't wanna insult his pride… Although, isn't that girl in Naruto called Sakura?

**Sakura6666 says:**

What's Naruto?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Doesn't matter.

**YourMom has just signed in.**

**YourMom has entered the conversation.**

**YourMom says:**

Yo.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Shinji, y did u call yourself 'Your Mom'?

**YourMom says:**

Dunno. It felt kinda poetic at the time…

**RedPineapple says:**

How the hell is that poetic?

**YourMom says:**

Coz when someone says 'Who is it?' I can say 'Your mom.'

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

That's not poetic. That's just stupid.

**RedPineapple says:**

Even I could be more poetic than that.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yeah! Even Renji could, and he's thick as a brick.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Soz. But u r kinda dumb…

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Like you can talk.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hey!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Well it's true.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Huh? Since when were u online?

**CatHazClawz says:**

We've been here the whole time!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

We?

**says:**

Yo!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Yammy? Hey, can ur fat fingers even fit on a keyboard?

**says:**

Of course they can - I had one specially made… Hey! My fingers aren't fat!

**RedPineapple says:**

Ooooooooh! Ichigo, that's deep!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Almost as deep as Yammy's stomach.

**Darkness4 has just signed in.**

**Darkness4 has entered the conversation.**

**Darkness4 says:**

Kurosaki Ichigo, will you please refrain from insulting Yammy any further. Having to forcibly restrain him from releasing his zanpakutou is not the easiest task.

**RedPineapple says:**

Lol.

**Darkness4 says:**

Please do not laugh.

**RedPineapple says:**

But the thought of you pinning that massive guy Yammy down… Hahahahaha!

**Darkness4 says:**

Cero.

**RedPineapple says:**

Ok ok I get it…

**has left the conversation.**

**has just signed out.**

**Darkness4 has left the conversation. **

**Darkness4 has signed out.**

**YourMom says:**

Ichigo, can u come over and help me plz?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Y?

**YourMom says:**

I was washing my hair and I got my tongue-stud stuck in the hairdryer.

**RedPineapple says:**

Painful!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Eeew! Gross! Y me?

**YourMom says:**

Coz u live closest.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

No I don't. Urahara does.

**DecapitatedBunny11 has just signed in.**

**DecapitatedBunny11 has entered the conversation.**

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

I'll help you Smiley-chan!

**RedPineapple says:**

I thought Gin was Smiley-chan

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Oh yeah… I know! U can be Smiley-chan junior!

**YourMom says:**

But I'm older than Gin by miles! …And who are you, anyway?

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

Hehehe, I'm your worst nightmare!

**RedPineapple says:**

Seriously, she is.

**YourMom says:**

What the… OW!

**RedPineapple says:**

What?

**YourMom says:**

Hiyori just yanked the hairdryer off, and now she's hitting me with her sandal!

**HatN'Clogs has just signed in.**

**Hat'Nclogs has entered the conversation.**

**HatN'clogs says:**

Hi everyone!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

You're just in time – Hiyori's beating the crap out of Shinji.

**HatN'clogs says:**

Ah…

**Shinji's_a_Baka has just signed in.**

**Shinji's_a_Baka has entered the conversation.**

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

Yo, it's Hiyori. I just jacked the PC from Shinji.

**YourMom says:**

Ow ow ow ow! Unfair! Ow ow ow! Now I have to use this stupid phone I nicked from somewhere in Ichigo's house. OW! Stop hitting me dammit!

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

U deserve it.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

So that's where my phone went… Wait! U nicked my phone?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Lol. Good going, Vaizard.

**YourMom says:**

Thanks… OW! Hiyori! I think I'm gonna pass out from bloodloss!

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

Serves u right.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hey guys! Oh Grimmjow, you're here. How's Gin doing?

**CatHazClawz says:**

He's in hospital.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

What?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What?

**RedPineapple says:**

What?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

What?

**HatN'clogs says:**

What?

**YourMom says:**

What?

**DecapitatedBunny11 says:**

lol

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

What happened?

**CatHazClawz says:**

He insulted Tousen again coz he was bored and Wonderweiss went crazy and attacked him.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

And he's in hospital now? He's hurt that badly?

**CatHazClawz says:**

Yeah, but I have a feeling he's making it out to be worse than it is. We had a meeting today and, well, he'll do anything to get out of a meeting.

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Sounds like him

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn has just signed in.**

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn has entered the conversation.**

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn says:**

Hiyori…

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

Yeah, Lisa?

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn says:**

U should stop hitting Shinji now. He passed out 5 minutes ago, and if u carry on, u might kill him.

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

Oh yeah… My bad

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn says:**

Like, really, I mean it. NOW

**Shinji's_a_Baka says:**

Ok. Just one more for luck!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Poor Shinji…

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn has left the conversation. **

**MyBooksAren'tALLPorn has signed out.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hey guys ^^

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Gin! You're alive! And u still owe me for that Starbucks milkshake.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

It's not my fault Starbucks is so expensive! Besides, I bought u that iPod Touch before that, remember?

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh yeah! But… I lost it.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

U lost it? But u said you'd put it in a special place…

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

I did. And I lost it down my top.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Your top was your special place?

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yep^^ And the iPod's still down there somewhere – it just got lost…

**CatHazClawz says:**

*Nosebleed*

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Gin, how come ur online? I thought u were in hospital.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I am. I'm using my phone.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Oh, ok

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

And there's a TV in here with Human World channels! I never knew how interesting daytime TV could be…

**Chappy4Eva says:**

I know, right?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

What kinda crap have u been watching?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Judge Judy, Loose Women… and this show with this guy called Don Kanonji.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Don Kanonji?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Yup. They're showing reruns. There was this awesome episode on just now where some guy in the crowd suddenly gatecrashed it, and I swear he looked just like u.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Eh?

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Oh I remember that! Did u see me too?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh yeah, I did!

**Chappy4Eva says:**

Lol, that day was so much fun! Bwahahahahaha!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Bwahahahahaha!

**Sakura6666 says:**

Bwahahahahaha!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Wtf Byakuya?

**Sakura6666 says:**

Bwahahahahaha! Hee hee hee!

**RedPineapple says:**

Taicho, wtf?

**Sakura6666 says:**

Hahaha! Now give me snacks!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

…

**RedPineapple says:**

…

**Chappy4Eva says:**

…

**Sakura6666 says:**

My apologies. Kusajishi Fuku-taicho is also here, and is finding it amusing to write very uncharacteristic things using my account.

**Sakura6666 says:**

Hee hee!

**Sakura6666 says:**

Please stop eating those flowers, Kusajishi Fuku-taicho. When I said you could eat anything you liked…

**Sakura6666 says:**

M'kay. I'm gonna go find Ken-chan now!

**Sakura6666 says:**

No! Don't take my computer with you! It needs to be plugged in! Don't pull it out of the socket!

**Sakura6666 says:**

Bye ^^

**RedPineapple says:**

Taichou?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I think he's gone.

**CatHazClawz says:**

What the hell has that all about?

**RedPineapple says:**

Scrape out, kitty.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Oi, who're u callin kitty?

**RedPineapple says:**

U, duh.

**CatHazClawz says:**

I'm a _panther_!

**RedPineapple says:**

Kitty.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Panther.

**RedPineapple says:**

Kitty.

**CatHazClawz says:**

Panther. Do I need 2 prove it 2 u?

**RedPineapple says:**

Huh? What d'ya mean, kitty?  
**CatHazClawz says:**

Right, that's it. Grind, Pantera!

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Renji, if I were u, I'd run…

**RedPineapple says:**

Huh? Oh, right… AAAAAHHHHH!

**CatHazClawz says:**

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

**RedPineapple has left the conversation. **

**RedPineapple has signed out.**

**CatHazClawz has left the conversation.**

**CatHazClawz has signed out.**

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi Aizen-Taichou! How was ur date?

**Iamgod says:**

Oh, it was great! It was a little awkward at first, but then we got talking and the food was great and we had an amazing time!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Did u get her a present?

**Iamgod says:**

Of course. I got her a really pretty necklace. It was to make up for the whole betrayal thing.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah, I see. I got Ran-chan an iPod for the very same reason.

So, is there gonna be a second date, then?

**Iamgod says:**

Actually, no.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

How come?

**Iamgod says:**

Well, when we got the bill, I found my credit card wasn't in my wallet. Poor Momo had to pay, which, as you can imagine, she wasn't that pleased about.

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

What a shame. I wonder where that went…

**Iamgod says:**

Actually I have a pretty good idea. You see, when I got home, there was a very large credit card bill waiting for me. And I thought, "Hmmm. Who could have bought all this ridiculous stuff and wasted all my money…?"

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has left the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has signed out.**

**Iamgod says:**

GIN!

* * *

**Appledoodle says:**

NijiNoNeko helped a lot with this one ^^ We were really bored in Science, so we decided to write the next chapter instead of doing work (:S) lol. This then continued throughout Geography, Tutor, and another Science lesson. Oh well :P


	7. Goodbye

**Yeah... um... I haven't updated this story for two years. I am extremely sorry about that. This isn't really an update either - more of an apology. Basically I'm formally discontinuing this story. I am so so sorry as I know there are a few of you who like it, so please take this offering of tiny piece of a chapter I wrote back in 2010 but never published that I just found. I know it sucks. I love you guys and I'm sorry but my heart's just not in it anymore.**

* * *

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has just signed in.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi everyone! Is Aizen-taicho here?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Nope. He was earlier, but he left again, muttering something about going 2 find u and locking u in a room with Yammy for a week

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Meh, he'll never find me. I'm in my secret hiding place

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Where is it?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Oh hey Ran-chan! And it's a secret

**SakeMakesTheWorldGoRound says:**

Aw :(

**CatHazClawz says:**

Meh, he's probably just under his bed

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

No way! How'd u guess?

**SharkGirl3 says:**

That's where u hid Grimmjow's catnip

**CatHazClawz says:**

Yeah, I could smell it from miles away… Hey Harribel no fair! U said u wouldn't tell anyone about that!

**SharkGirl3 says:**

I lied.

**YourMom has just signed in.**

**YourMom has entered the conversation.**

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Hi Shinji

**YourMom says:**

Yo. Hey, has anyone seen Hiyori?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

No. y?

**YourMom says:**

I haven't seen her in a while. I get the feeling she's up to something…

**LittlePeach has just signed in.**

**LittlePeach has entered the conversation.**

**LittlePeach says:**

Hello

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Hi Momo-chan. I heard about ur date with Aizen-taicho

**LittlePeach says:**

Yeah, we were having such a great time until he made me pay the bill. I just got this feeling he doesn't care for me at all – all he wanted was a free meal.

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

I'm not quite sure those were his intentions…

**LittlePeach says:**

You mean you think he really does love me after all?

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

Well…

**LittlePeach says:**

Maybe you're right… but what about that thing with the bill?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I'm terribly sorry Momo-chan but I'm afraid that was entirely my fault – Aizen-taicho (being the generous guy he is) let me borrow his credit card, and I didn't have time 2 give it back b4 ur date

**HeavenShockingLunarFang says:**

'Borrowed.' Yeah, right…

**LittlePeach says:**

You're right, Aizen-taicho _is_ such a generous guy – it must be true! Well, it's settled, I completely forgive him now! In fact, I'm gonna go prepare a special bouquet of flowers for by love… Bye!

**LittlePeach has left the conversation.**

**LittlePeach has signed out.**

**Iamgod has just signed in.**

**Iamgod has entered the conversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

You're welcome~

**Iamgod says:**

What for?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

I just patched up yours and Momo-chan's romance ^^

**Iamgod says:**

Riiiiighht…. But for the moment: WHERE'S MY CREDIT CARD?

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound says:**

Ah. I forgot about that. Oh would you look at that, something important's come up. I gotta go! Bye-bye!

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has left the comversation.**

**SmilesMakeTheWorldGoRound has signed out. **

**Iamgod says:**

Gin! Don't you run away from me again!

**Iamgod has left the conversation.**

**Iamgod has signed out.**

* * *

**By the way, if you're looking for another funny Bleach fic you could try the fic I'm writing with NijiNoNeko called Twilight, Tears and a Whole Lot of Glitter pain. Basically, Momo convinces Aizen to help her put on a play of Twilight. Trust me, even if you hate Twilight you'll love the fic :) s/6330827/1/Twilight_Tears_and_a_Whole_Lot_of_Glitter_Paint Summary: Momo discovers the 'wonders' of Twilight and decides to organise a play version with members of the Gotei 13 as the cast, much to the dismay of well...you can guess who. Crack, tears and a whole lot of glitter paint ensues.**


End file.
